Going Up?
by lazygirl
Summary: Mimi is stuck in an elevator with her bestfriend's exboyfriend, Matt. She dispises him. He finds her annoying. Will being trapped in an elevator for hours change any of that?
1. Oh Shit

Yes… another story from me… I can't help it. I wanted to write something with them stuck in an elevator and I couldn't fit it anywhere in my current stories so I decided to write a separate one! Hope you like it…

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

"Oh Shit"

Mimi sighed in frustration as she pushed the "Up" button several times even though she knew it wasn't going to make the elevator come any faster. She took a look at her watch; she was already five minutes late meeting her friend for lunch. She smoothed out her white mini skirt as she waited. Finally the doors opened and she quickly stepped inside. She jammed the "10" button with more force than necessary and leaned back against the wall waiting for the silver metal doors to close.

"Wait! Hold that elevator!" Matt yelled as he came rushing towards the elevator.

_'Great. That idiot is going to make me even more late!' _Mimi's hand shot up to the "Door close" button and pressed it several times. But the doors didn't close. "Come on..." She repeatedly pressed it and the doors finally started to close. She let out a triumphant sigh and leaned against the wall once more.

Matt saw the doors closing and ran even faster towards the elevator. He just had to make it in, he only had a two minutes left before his interview started. He managed to slide in the elevator right before the metal doors closed. He dropped his suitcase on to the floor and used the wall to support himself as he tried to catch his breath. "Thanks...for...holding...the elevator," he said sarcastically. "Bitch…" He muttered under his breath.

Mimi smiled sweetly. "You're welcome." _'Jackass,'_ she thought. She stole glances at him while pretending to examine her manicured nails. '_Hmm... He's really cute.'_ She leaned back a little and smiled. _'For a jackass he has a pretty nice ass.'_

Matt rolled his eyes as he finally caught his breath._ 'She seems like one of those snobby types._

Mimi's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh hi! Uh huh, yeah... Oh I don't mind! Sure! No problem."

Matt rubbed his temples. _'That girl is way too perky for my taste.' _He took this as a chance to look at her more closely while she was distracted talking on her cell. She looked like one of those girls that would smack him with her purse repeatedly if she caught him staring at her.

He looked down at her black stilettos. He had to admit to himself, he does love it when girls wear those types of shoes.Especially when the girls are wearing just the shoes and nothing else. He looked up back at Mimi and saw she was still chatting away happily. _She seems really familiar... Where do I know her from?' _He shrugged off the thought and looked at her legs. From what he could tell she wasn't wearing any stockings. Her legs were practically perfect, nicely tanned, toned, and there wasn't a blemish anywhere.

"Alright, see you tonight. Bye Sora!" Mimi said cheerily and hung up her cell.

The hearing the name Sora caught Matt's attention as he watched Mimi put her cell away in her purse. _'Sora? ...As in... my ex Sora? Wait... oh no... Please tell me that isn't Mimi!' _Matt thought desperately. He noticed that her cell phone was pink, her top was pink, her nails were pink, and her purse was also pink. The Mimi he knew loved the color pink… That could only mean one thing...

Suddenly the elevator lurched violently. It threw the both of them off balance. Mimi tried desperately to grab on to the railings to stop herself from falling but she couldn't. Instead she fell on Matt. The lights in the elevator were flickering and there was a mechanical hum. The elevator came to a stopped but the doors didn't open.

Matt was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling of the elevator. _'Oh, thanks a lot, God.'_ He thought sarcastically, but then again... Mimi was on top of him and he _did_ like that...

"Wha? What happened?" Mimi asked as she got off of Matt and back on her feet.

Matt was about to answer but he noticed that Mimi's skirt was hiked up past her waist and he could see her lacy pink panties. He had trouble thinking let alone respond to her question.

Mimi followed his line of vision and blushed furiously. She harshly pulled down her skirt and glared at him. Matt shook his head and got off the floor. "... Something must be wrong with the elevator."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Gee, really?" She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Matt got angry at her remark. "Do I look like a fucking elevator repairman?!" He snapped.

Mimi was quite taken back._ 'Maybe I should think more clearly before talking. After all, I don't know this man... He could have just gotten parole recently and was in for murder!' _She was about to apologized but the elevator phone rang.

Matt, being the closest to the phone, answered it. After about a couple of minutes he hung up the phone and sank back down to the ground. "They said there's a mechanical problem and that they are fixing it right this moment."

"So... we just have to sit here and wait? This piece of shit isn't safe... it could crash again!" Mimi exclaimed looking at the door in despair, hoping it would magically open.

"Well there's nothing else we can do. So sit tight Mimi, it's going to be a looooonnnnngggg wait."

Mimi sighed and slid down the wall to the floor. She thought about what he said and realized he said her name. "... You know my name?"

Matt mentally kicked himself. _'Shit, why am I so stupid? Eh, being stuck here with her for hours she was bound to recognize me anyway. Even she is not that ditzy.'_ He let out a long sigh, knowing she was going to react badly to what he was about to say. "It's me, Matt."

He watched as her eyes went huge with shock. And then it went into a glare with hatred. "Matt?!"

So how is it? Should I keep going? So far I think this story is only going to be about 5-6 chapters. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	2. Hunger

I'm back! You all probably thought I would never update this again. But I proved you wrong! It took a whole year but I did it and that's all that matters. I fixed some things in the first chapter but you don't have to re-read it again if you want to.

"Hunger"

Mimi stared at the vent in the ceiling. She was tempted to try to go through it to escape. '_I can probably fit through there. Then again, I don't want to get my top dirty, after all I just bought it._'

Her eyes fell onto the sleeping man sitting across from her. He decided he was tired of arguing with her after he told her who he was and opened his suitcase to get his ipod out to tune her out. After a half hour or so, he fell asleep while listening to it.

Mimi didn't know if she preferred Matt asleep or awake. When he's awake, all they do is argue about how much they hated each other and how the other was stupid. But when he's asleep, she has nothing to do. She couldn't use her phone because it broke when her purse slammed onto the elevator's floor. All she could do was stare at random things. Just a minute ago she caught herself staring at his chest as it rose up and down cause by his breathing.

As she stared at his chest, it reminded her that one time when she went over to Sora's apartment to return a sweater she had borrowed. She knocked on the door, expecting Sora to answer it when instead Matt did, in only a towel, dripping wet. Her grasp on the sweater loosened and it almost fell out of her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but all she could think was '_holy shit._' Sora would always point to those guys on the billboards and magazines and say how Matt had a better body than all of them. She always figured Sora was lying because it was pretty hard to top those guys. Now she knew she was telling the absolute fucking truth.

Beads of water was dripping from his nicely formed pecks down to his perfectly chisel six pack to finally the green towel wrapped around his waist. '_Damn towel,_' Mimi thought.

"Ahem." Matt said as he leaned against the door crossing his arms.

Mimi's eyes tore away from his abs to his face and he looked either annoyed or amused, she couldn't tell. She tried to regain her composure and not blush cause she knew she must have stared at his body longer than she should have. "Uh, Hi."

Matt waited a few seconds for her to continue but she didn't. "…Hi… Can I help you with something?"

'_Oh, you can sure help me with something._' Mimi thought mischievously. She mentally smacked herself. '_You can't be thinking of thoughts like that! He's your best friend's boyfriend!_' Matt gave her a weird look and she managed to smile weakly. '_Just return the damn sweater and get the hell out._'

"Um, I borrowed Sora's sweater awhile back ago and she wanted it back." Mimi raised the sweater up to give it to him.

Matt backed away from the sweater. "Can you put it in her room? One of my hands is wet and the other is, well, busy as you can see," he nodded his head to his left hand his was holding his towel in place.

Mimi sighed and entered the apartment. She opened Sora's bedroom door and saw his clothes on the floor. How she wished she was Sora last night. She got rid of that thought and placed the sweater on the bed and left the room. Matt was nowhere in sight so she figured he must have gone back into the bathroom. She quickly left the apartment.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her stomach grumbling. She only had an apple in the morning and she was on her way to lunch when the damn elevator malfunctioned. She went through her purse to see if there was anything edible but could only find gum. She could chew gum or… she could look through his suitcase and see if he had anything to eat. After all, he was asleep.

Mimi crawled over to his side and carefully moved the suitcase to face her. She was about to open the suitcase when a hand clamped down over the suitcase. "I don't think so." Matt said without opening his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I smelled you." Matt answered as he removed the ear phones. She wondered briefly if he liked the way she smelled but then felt her stomach growl once more.

'_Well Mimi, time to suck up your pride if you want to eat._' She smiled sweetly to him and was tracing circles on top of his suitcase with her finger.

"What do you want?" Matt eyed her suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you had anything to eat."

"I have a turkey sandwich. I'm not giving it to you."

"Come on! Please!" Mimi whined.

Matt thought about it for a moment and then smiled evilly. She knew that couldn't be good. "Okay, on one condition though."

"And what is that?" Mimi asked hesitantly.

"We'll play poker."

Mimi let out a relieved sigh. '_That's not hard to do; I know how to play poker._'

"Strip poker." Matt smiled mischievously.

Mimi's eyes lit up in horror. "You can't be serious! It would so be unfair! You have at least seven pieces of clothing and I only have four!"

"Listen, since I'm such a gentleman, I'll take off three pieces of clothing to make it fair. Okay?" Matt smirked. He didn't expect her to take his deal, but you couldn't blame a guy for trying.

He had always found her very attractive, since the moment he laid his eyes on her. He and Sora had been dating for a couple of weeks. They were at her favorite restaurant, waiting for Mimi to arrive to join them. Sora talked about Mimi all the time. It was always, 'Mimi this...' and 'Mimi that...' Tonight was finally the night he was going to meet her and she was ten minutes late. 'She's making a great impression so far…' Matt thought grumpily. He hated meeting his girlfriends' friends. Granted some of them were cool and fun to hang out with but most of the time they were annoying and bashed guys. From all the things he heard about this Mimi girl, it sounded like all she was just like one of those typical moody girls.

"So sorry I'm late!" A cheery voice spoke. Matt looked up and struggled to find his voice. Mimi was smiling at him and held her hand out. "You must be Matt! I'm Mimi. Sora told me so much about you."

He took her hand. "Hi…" Matt was surprised that was all he could say. Usually he had no problem talking to beautiful women and charmed them off their feet. But he was blindsided when she showed up. She simply wore a white haltered cocktail dress that had a black ribbon tied around the waist. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Matt of course didn't purse her at the time since he was with Sora. But he absolutely didn't have a chance to hook up with her now. Girls after all stick together and Mimi was no exception. If Sora hated his guts then so would Mimi. Though he may not have a chance her, that doesn't mean he couldn't mess with her a little.

He looked over at Mimi and saw that she was thinking deeply. She was biting her lower lip while absently wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. Just a simply action like that turned him on. No other woman affected him the way she did.

"Fine. Let's play."

So what do you think? Sorry for taking so long to update. But I think I'm getting back into the writing again so maybe this time I'll update sooner. Thanks for reading and review if you want!


	3. Poker

I'm back! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I apologize in advance for the poker scene since I'm not a big fan of poker. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

"Poker"

Matt stared at her in disbelief. Did she just accept his challenge? Maybe he was dreaming right now. He didn't remember going to sleep. Mimi must have knocked him out with her purse for suggesting the challenge and now he was unconscious.

Mimi couldn't help but smile at the man before her who struggling to comprehend what she had just said. He looked confused and shocked. She wished she had a camera to capture his expression. She saw Matt flinched and then rubbed the spot on his arm where he had just pinched himself. She looked away and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt finally said, realizing that this was in fact not a dream.

"Having second thoughts about it Ishida? Don't have the _balls_ to go through with it?" Mimi teased, twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers.

Matt's eyebrows rose. '_She did __**not**__ just question my manhood._' "Oh princess, I do. And if you play your cards just right, you'll see for yourself. I _was_ going to go easy on you but now its war."

"Good, I glad you're not going easy on me. When you strip off your boxers, it's going to be much sweeter knowing I defeated you."

When Mimi said boxers, Matt was trying to remember what ones he wore at the moment. Was he wearing his navy silk ones? He cringed when he remembered that this morning he chose to wear the white one with yellow ducks all over them.

"Well? Strip." Mimi commanded.

"What? The cards aren't even out yet."

"Remember? You have on more clothes than me. You need to remove three articles of clothing. Chop chop."

"Somebody is in a hurry to see me naked." Matt teased as he took off his suit jacket.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm just starving. Remember, I get your sandwich after this game."

"Trust me; by the end of this game, that sandwich is going to be the last thing on your mind." Matt gave her a wink as he loosened the tie around his neck and took it off.

Mimi had a nasty feeling that he might be right but she would rather die than to tell him he so. She watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. She started feeling nervous and regretting agreeing to his stupid challenge. '_What did I get myself into? One of us will be naked by the end of this game and the other close to it. Will I be able to control my urges and desires? Will I be able to turn down his?' _

"Hello? Are you ready to start?" Matt asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Mimi snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are… you… ready?" Matt said slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Deal the cards." Mimi said nervously, praying that luck was on her side. '_Most likely not, you're stuck in a goddamn elevator._'

Matt dealt the cards on the floor. He picked his cards up but Mimi made no effort to pick up hers. She just stared at them, biting her lower lip.

Matt was painfully aware of her hesitation. '_I hate being a good guy…_' "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You can back out now if you want or at any point during the game."

She examined his face, searching for any signs of false sincerity. He seemed to be truly concerned. If not then he was a pretty damn good actor. "I'm fine… I'm just a little… scared is all. Thanks though." She offered a small smile of gratitude and picked up her cards.

Mimi felt her spirit rise for the first time since getting stuck in the elevator. She had a pair of fours and a pair of jacks. She tried her hardest to look nonchalant.

"How many cards do you want?"

"One."

"Dealer takes two." Matt took her card and gave her another one. Then he took two for himself. He cursed when he saw his new cards and shook his head. "I only have a pair of fives."

Mimi smiled and happily laid her cards out on the floor. "A pair of fours and a pair of jacks. In your face!"

Matt smiled at her enthusiasms and took off his right shoe. "You got lucky. It won't happen again."

She just continued to smile smugly at him as he dealt the cards again. Her smile faltered when she saw that she had nothing in her hand.

It was Matt's turn to smile. "How many?"

"…Four." Mimi said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"Dealer takes two." Matt's smile got even bigger when he saw his new hand. "Three sixes and a pair of queens. Read them and weep." He placed his cards down for Mimi to see.

She looked at them and let out an angry sigh, throwing her cards down. "I have nothing."

"Sore loser aren't you?" Matt said, amused. "You know the drill."

Mimi glared at him and took off her left stiletto and was tempted for a second to stab him with the heel of it.

They played another two rounds and Matt won both of them. "You're cheating! I don't know how you're doing it but you are!" Mimi exclaimed sourly. She lost her right stiletto in the last round and now she had to take off her tank top.

"I'm not cheating! If you want, you can be the dealer from now on."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine." Matt waited for her to strip but she just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well? You lost your top. Take it off."

Mimi's anger slowly disappeared as fear and nervousness took over. She had always been very confident about her body and wasn't afraid to show it. But for some reason she felt insecure around him and it scared her shitless.

Matt was tapping his finger on the floor, getting impatient as the seconds went by. They had been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes and he couldn't take it anymore. He looked up at her to tell her off and was taken by surprised. She looked worried and perhaps scared. He figured the reason why she didn't strip was because she was being a sore loser. "Are you ok? We can stop now if you want." He really didn't want to stop; after all, the game was just starting to get interesting. But he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do.

Mimi hated herself for stalling again. '_He probably sees you as being weak right now. Well I'll show him._' "I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute there." She took the hem of her tank top and pulled it up her upper body and over her head. She placed the top next to her and ran a hand through her hair, avoiding eye contact with Matt as much as possible.

Matt couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes shamelessly roamed down her upper body. It went from her long slender neck to her ample covered breast to her nicely toned stomach. He longed to pull down the pink straps of her lacy bra off her shoulders with his teeth. He couldn't comprehend why a gorgeous woman like her was being so insecure.

She could feel his eyes on her and blushed. She couldn't take the awkward silence anymore so she took the cards and shuffled them, more times than it was necessary. He was still staring at her, with his mouth slightly opened. She dealt the cards and cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention to the game and away from her chest.

It was no use. He was oblivious to the game and just continued to look at her, fantasizing all the things he wanted to do to her that very moment. He wanted to kiss her full, pouty lips, then down her neck to her collarbone, and finally her firm, ample ti-

"Matt!" Mimi exclaimed.

Matt's daydream came to a crashing halt and he snapped out of it. He noticed that his pants felt a lot tighter than it did before. He was a bit embarrassed and tried to cover it as much as he could. "Sorry. I was um, distracted."

'_If you want to call it that._' Mimi smirked. "How many cards do you want?"

Matt quickly looked at his cards. "Uh, three." He was still in a daze.

"Dealer takes two." She handed the cards out and smiled. "I have a straight flush."

"I have nothing."

"Strip." Mimi grinned evilly. He took off his right sock. Mimi waited for him to remove the other but he didn't. "Aren't you going to take off your left sock?"

"No? One sock is considered one piece of clothing."

"No, a pair of socks is considered one piece of clothing." Mimi argued.

"No it's not." Matt countered.

"Yes it is! Take off the other sock!" Mimi yelled.

Matt folded his arms across his chest. "No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll do it for you!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be easily arranged!" Mimi lunged at his foot and Matt quickly retracted it. After struggling for a minute or two, she finally got a hold of his sock and tried to pull it off. Matt had a hard time fighting her off and keeping his sock on. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She wrestled him onto the floor and was sitting on top of his stomach with her back towards him, trying to pull off his damn sock.

Matt was losing the battle miserably. He thought of unhooking her bra to distract her but decided against it since it would be fighting dirty. It suddenly hit him that Mimi was half naked and was practically straddling him. He felt himself getting aroused and stopped struggling against her. His concern shifted from his sock to his member.

Mimi finally got his sock off and yelled in triumphant. She did a little victory dance, forgetting the fact that she was still on top of him. She grinded her hips against him and waved her arms up in the air.

"Um, you're still on top of me." Though Matt enjoyed the sensation caused by her actions, if she kept on doing it she would soon feel his bulge. He was growing harder by the second.

"Oh, sorry." Mimi said meekly and quickly got off of him, blushing furiously.

"No problem. So… do you want to deal?" Matt asked, hoping to break the awkward moment.

"No, you can do it." Mimi said, looking at the floor. She was too embarrassed to look at him straight in the eyes.

Matt was so focused on getting his bulge to disappear that he lost the next two rounds. He was now sitting in just his boxers.

Now Mimi was the one who was doing all the staring. She had to fight the urge to caress his nicely sculpted chest and chiseled abs. She suddenly got jealous of Sora, for finding him first. She can't do anything with him even if she wanted to. Sora would be furious with her if she did.

'_One more round and those boxers could be off…_' She couldn't help think evilly. She imagined him pushing her up against the wall, savagely kissing her mouth and neck as his hands ran down her body.

"You've been staring off into space an awful lot today." Matt chuckled.

"Shut it. Just deal the damn cards."

"I did." Matt laughed. "I guess you didn't notice."

"Oh… my bad." Mimi said sheepishly.

"How many cards?"

"Um, four."

"Dealer takes two. What do you have?"

"… Nothing," Mimi sighed. '_Guess those boxers will have to stay on for just a little longer._'

"Three tens. Strip." Matt said cheerfully.

She stood up, slid her skirt down her hips and let it drop down, on to the floor.

Matt couldn't think, he couldn't even remember his name at the moment. All he could think about was how gorgeous the woman in front of him was and how much he wanted her.

Mimi felt excited and a bit scared by the way he was looking at her. There was no doubt what he was thinking about doing to her. She had to resist all temptation though, for her friendship with Sora.

He made a movement towards her and she hastily picked up the cards and started shuffling them. "I'll deal the next round." Before he could say anything, she had already dealt the cards. "How many do you want?"

Matt took a look at his cards and put one card forward. "One."

'That's not good.' Mimi thought as she gave him a card. "Dealer takes three." She took a look at her cards and could barely suppress a groan. "A pair of fucking nines…"

"Three aces. You know what that means…" Matt smiled; he had been waiting for this moment for too long.

"Can't I take off both my bra and panties when I lose next time?" Mimi pleaded.

"What? Why?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Because… I rather take both of them off at the same time than play the rest of the game topless." She could see that her reasoning wasn't good enough for him so she started to pout… and slightly pushed her breast together to make her cleavage bigger. "Please Matt?"

Matt desperately tried to find anything to look at but her, which was extremely difficult considering they were practically in a small box. Having nothing else to look at, he was forced to look at her and his eyes popped open, along with his mouth. He couldn't tear his gaze away if his life depended on it. "Uh… Ok…" Those were the only words he could say.

Mimi's pout changed into a happy smile and she began shuffling the cards. "Thanks, I knew you would understand." '_Damn, I should've just done that to get his sandwich._'

After she was done shuffling, she dealt the cards and the elevator was dead silent. The tension was getting thicker by each passing second. "How-"

"One." Matt answered.

Her heart sank to her stomach. Maybe he was bluffing? Except there was nothing to gain if he was. They weren't playing for money, they were playing for clothes and she was going to lose all of hers. She gave him a card and took four for herself.

It was a miracle! She had a pair of nines and a pair of tens. No way could he have a better hand than she did. She confidently laid her cards down and smiled. "Looks like I've won."

Matt just sat there and looked at her cards. He then laid his cards next to hers. "I believe a royal flush beats two pairs."

So how was it? It took me forever to write this chapter since I've never really written anything like it before. I hope it was good enough… feedback would be great. I'll probably end up editing this later on. Anyway… thanks for reading and review if you want! Laters!


	4. Tease

Chapter 4 is here! Hope you enjoy it!

"Tease"

Mimi stared at Matt's cards for what seemed like an eternity. Many thoughts were going through her head; the most recurring thought was _'I'm fucked! What am I going to do?!'_ She bit her nails nervously and continued to stare at the damn cards.

Matt found her reaction to be quite comical. But the longer she stared at his cards, the more he was worried that she was going to have a nervous breakdown. At least five minutes had passed by and she didn't look away from the cards. If she continued to chew on her nails, she would for sure chew on her finger tips. He snapped his fingers to get her attention but it didn't work. "Mimi?" She didn't react at all. Finally, he reached out and gently touched her knee.

As soon as he touched her knee, it scared the shit out of her. She gasped and was snapped out of her thoughts. Matt retracted his hand immediately, afraid that he may have pissed her off. Her facial expression softened a bit, realizing that she was acting irrational. She agreed to take it all off if she lost and she lost. So she had to do it, no if and or buts.

Mimi cleared her throat and tried to smile. "Well, looks like you won. Congrats" Her voice was surprisingly strong. _'Come on Mimi, you can do it! All you have to do is take it all off and then put them back on. Piece of cake. In fact, you can have a little fun with it.'_ She thought evilly.

She crawled over to Matt and sat on his lap, with her back facing him. Matt didn't know what to make of her action. Less than a minute ago she was close to having a breakdown and now she was sitting in his lap, which felt very nice. He took a deep breath and fisted his hands. It took all of his self-control to not rip off her remaining clothes and take her right then and there. "What are you doing?" His voice was shaky.

Mimi smiled, having fun with her effect on him. "I thought you would want to do the honors." She cocked her head back, indicating the hooks on the back of her bra.

Matt looked at her suspiciously. _'What was she up to? Was this a bluff? To see how far I would go? Well she's in for a surprise. I am not going to be the one to back down.'_ Through out whole time he wasn't going to actually make her strip if she was uncomfortable with it. But if she was gamed, then so was he. _'Let's see how far she'll let me go.'_ He fingered with one of her bra straps, sliding his finger up and down the thin strip of fabric. "You sure?"

She fought her instinct to shudder and tried to keep her composure. _'He wouldn't actually take off my bra. He's too chickenshit for it.'_ She kept thinking of ways to throw him off. "Of course I'm sure. What are you waiting for? They are probably almost done fixing the elevator by now." _'Oh how I wish that was true.'_

"You're right." Matt moved his fingers over the hooks of her bra and was about to unclasp it.

"I bet you can't undo it with just your mouth." Mimi said quickly, hoping to stump him.

"I've done it before." Matt said arrogantly. She was slightly shocked when he grabbed her hips and moved her off his lap to his knees. "I needed more room." He placed his hands on her hips and tried to unhook her bra using his mouth. Mimi found the whole experience to be quite tickling.

A minute passed by and he was still unsuccessful. His grip on her hips was harder as he was getting frustrated. It was a lot harder unclasping a woman's bra using only his mouth than he remembered. He was close to giving up when he finally managed to unhook the damn bra.

The bra slid down slowly. He waited for her to remove it or give him her approval for him to do so. Fear was taking over Mimi again. She wasn't going to back down. "Well?" Matt took that as an ok sign and scooted her back on to his lap. He slid both straps down her arms at the same time.

Mimi tried her hardest to focus on her breathing. Not on how she could feel his beautifully sculpted chest behind her, how strong his arms, how soft his touch was… She was finding it hard not to think of those things.

Matt finally tossed the bra onto the floor and took in the view. He could only see her backside but he still found the sight to be incredibly arousing. There were no tan-lines anywhere, her skin looked flawless. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to touch her. But he had to control his urges though, he didn't want to scare or hurt her. Try telling that to his member though.

She could feel him being aroused which in turn made her excited. She wanted him to touch her, to give her pleasure, to make her scream his name over and over again. But she couldn't! She shouldn't be having these thoughts; she shouldn't be sitting on his lap practically naked! What kind of friend would she be to Sora?

Matt was caressing the sides of arms now, dangerously close to her breasts. Her skin was so soft, practically like silk. He wanted to feel more of her with his body. He gave butterfly kisses on her neck and she sighed, enjoying what he was doing to her. He took that as a sign to continue so he grabbed her breasts tenderly and gave them a gentle massaging. She moaned and unconsciously started grinding her hips onto his groin at the same rate he was going.

He was at the point of no return so it was now or never. "Mimi… If we keep going with this I won't be able to stop. So if you want to stop, tell me now and I will."

She knew she should say stop. But she couldn't remember why. It had something to do with Sora but her mind couldn't think. All she could focus on was his mouth nibbling at her shoulder and his hands on her breasts. She turned around and looked into his eyes which were filled with lust. "I need you Matt, in me. Give it all you got baby."

So how was it? I've never wrote anything like this before so feedback would be nice. I didn't want to be too graphic, also felt uncomfortable about it. Didn't want to have this story get deleted. So thanks for reading and review if you want! Oh, I also have a poll on my profile so please check that out! Thanks.


End file.
